Foxtrot, Waltz, Tango and Swing
by Iliana.Draven
Summary: A Stark and her story during the events of the rise of Ultron and beyond. The daughter of Tony Stark has managed to stay out of the spotlight for years and now thinks she's ready to help her father and the team. Things don't go her way exactly and being in the wrong place at the wrong time makes things a bit more interesting. Bucky/OC eventually, possibly even dancing.
1. Chapter 1

Our avenger's tower was a lot emptier these days, father was always off on missions and trips with his merry crew of heroes and supreme beings. I was finally home after being gone for so long and yet I haven't had a welcome home party, not that I needed one. Tony was busy and I respected his choice in profession even if work and danger seemed to follow him home. I didn't approve of his previous profession, dealing in war wasn't something I was particularly fond of, I also don't think that Howard had That profession in mind for his son. Yeah I know Howard worked for the military and made a lot of explosive things but he was very much into his inventions.

For the past couple of years I have been far away in the top universities of the world receiving top notch education, obviously I need my education but that wasn't the only reason I was sent away. Tony didn't want me to close to the Avengers and their associates since danger always followed them, I would have preferred to stay close to dad but he wouldn't have it. Now I'm back home, the little princess is in her tower just like daddy wanted, and I'm ready and eager to help those I can.

From the window of the kitchen I saw the jet land on the pad and I knew things were going to get interesting. Tony and the team rushed out of the jet and were greeted by Dr. Helen Cho. I haven't officially met the Avengers but I knew of them by proxy and through some of the dossiers my father gave me access to. I saw Clint being wheeled out and it looked bad but since there are two certified doctors here I knew he'd pull through. I prepped some welcome drinks for the crew and headed down to the team. Now was my time for proper introduction.

I sneaked into the room with my tray of champagne and maneuvered to my father handing him a glass. "Hey princess I wasn't sure if you were gonna be home. I probably should have called to give you some warning."

"Hey don't worry about it, I've missed you too dad." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek before moving around the room to the different heroes handing them their drinks. "Here's your beverage Mr. Barton."

"Sweetheart it's just Clint, every time you call me Mr. Barton I feel like an old man. We've been at this for near 2 years now." Clint and I laughed for a moment while I finished my rounds. I had to start preparing the food now, Tony would no doubt be having a party with the completion of his mission. This mission that I know completely nothing about, it has nothing to do with Loki's magic stick and some ex-Shield operatives, yep totally know nothing.

"Clint remember that your talking to my daughter, only I can call her sweetheart. Don't you have a girlfriend or something?" There came my father's voice, oh dear did everyone need to know I wasn't just one of the Stark enterprise interns. There was a some gasps by the few that didn't know who I was and I was instantly branded, oh whatever it didn't really bother me, they were gonna find out eventually.

"I don't have one of those Stark." There was a general disbelief of the team that someone as good as Clint wouldn't have a girl on his arm but then again good old captain here didn't have anyone either.

My tray was empty and I needed to go back to the kitchen to get started on the party food, Tony would no doubt be ordering some food but I still wanted to make something, everyone loves my cooking and that wasn't a brag or anything. I was an apprentice under some of the world's most known chefs so I have some cooking skills under my superhero utility belt. "Anyway guys I'm going to retire to the kitchen to start the food, if you need anything come to me."

I returned to the kitchen with Tony on my tail we started to pull out all the snack foods we could find, I knew some of the things that the team liked which made things easier. Tony helped me to throw together a quick batch of pancakes for Steve and the other easily pleased team members and for Thor we had a whole pantry full of every single type of pop tart out there. Next on the list of things to do I had to cook up enough coffee for the room and surely

that wouldn't be enough to keep them satisfied. I wasn't exactly scared to meet them, maybe a bit nervous since I wanted to make a good impression to this incredible team of heroes. I knew they were simple people like me underneath it all... well except for the god.

"Yeah come on, don't worry about it. There aren't nearly as scary as they look. You handled them very well when you served us our drinks." Tony tried to ice my nerves but nothing could do that since I was going to surrounded by actual heroes

"You saying I'm not scary stark, without your suit I could take you in less than a second." That was the red head who came up the stairs to the proper kitchen. She had envious assets that was for sure but nothing that made me feel exactly inferior, she was definitely a sort of role model to me since I first read the basics of her dossier. "Thanks for the champagne good choice by the way."

"Well forgive me for not having the exact physical status as you, your highness... Your still not scary though you try to be." Much to my embarrassment he pulled me to his side doing that whole daddy daddy thing. Normally I wouldn't have had a problem with it but since it was in front of the infamous Black Widow.

I wiggled out of his grasp by elbowing his side and straightened myself out before extending a hand to the redhead. "Hey yeah I'm Liana, it's such an honour to finally be meeting to you."

The redhead took my and into a very firm grip and shook it curtly with the utmost professionalism. "Natasha." She said in response. "Tony here's been a bit of a menace so I can only feel a little empathy to you having to deal with him on your own."

We both laughed and Tony huffed as he liked to when he was the one getting poked at, he eventually went back to cooking while I got a bit more acquainted with the Russian assassin. She seemed pretty interesting on a personal level, I thought that this whole professional act she was doing was going to be staying but it quickly wore off much to my delight. I could easily see us being actual friends in the future but she no doubt will be a busy person. While growing up I lacked in the friend department since most kid knew I was a Stark which meant I was big money, everyone wanted to be my friend but not one that would have my back, they just wanted the claim of being friends with the Stark kid.

"What can I cook for you? I need to go shopping but I'm sure I can throw something together to your satisfaction."

"I'd kill for a coffee." There was a brief silence because the tone of her voice was so convincing but I quickly caught on and started laughing with her. "I'm going to go get settled below, we'll talk later when your done in the kitchen."

"Sounds good." And at that she spun on her heel and headed for the stairs and moved towards the lounge where I could hear the full crowd of people. I needed to get this feast together because the family was no doubt in need of some food and downtime.


	2. Chapter 2

I shoved all the food items and drinks into the tray and shook my nerves, this was going to be my first proper introduction with the infamous Avengers and I definitely didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of them. When I was up in the kitchen I could hear their laughter and general conversations but now as I made my way down the stairs the talking slowly decreased until and awed silence. I don't have any idea what I could have done to earn this silence and it made me very self-conscious, everyone of their eyes was on me with a questioning look that pierced straight through me. This specific look ended when Tony appeared behind me, I'm guessing that they the group then understood who I was from our resemblance.

I definitely inherited a many of his features, his rich hair and eye colour to name a few. I don't speak often of my mother, not for any negative reasons, she was a wonderful woman when she was here but she is long past and no matter how much I dwell on her she will never come back. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen though I think every child thinks the same of their mother, her mother was a Malay immigrant and I was lucky enough to inherit her high cheekbones.

I was lead out of my inner monologue when I felt Tony's arm close around my shoulders in a slight side hug. I tried my best to not look a little sheepish, Tony had a way of introducing me in a way that ended in my embarrassment and I am well aware that this is customary for fathers but it would be the death of me if he were to do something in front of these well renowned figures. "Well seeing as that she already has your attention, I would like to introduce my daughter."

"Your daughter?" Thor half exclaimed questioned his outburst. There was a chorus of laughter and sighs of disbelief from this room of heroes, they all looked between my father and I, "Well is there any other hidden families we need to know about..."

"Yeah... hey my name is Liana and I can't even begin to explain how honoured I am to finally meet you guys. I swear I'm better behaved than my father." My last statement earned me another round of laughter and at that I placed the whole tray of foods and drinks on the table before me, I took the cup of coffee in hand and passed it to the assassin which earned me a small smile and no doubt some friendship points. Nat shifted over in her seat and offered me the place beside her, within a few minutes I was mingling comfortably with the team of Avengers.

The light outside was growing dark but it seemed that these Avengers were hellbent on staying up, the end of the night was nowhere in sight. Throughout the night many important guests arrived on the scene, they had their specific groups and it was funny because it was like high school all over again. After many hours I eventually excused myself from the group of heroes, I needed a few minutes to myself so I decided to move outside to the balcony. The night was cool and the sky was the clearest that it had been in very long time perhaps as a sign of renewal after all the hardship that those around me and those around the world have been through. I watched the stars for a time mapping each and every constellation that I knew, the one star that always stood out to me no matter where I was on the earth was Arcturus. It is the brightest star in the northern hemisphere but the fourth brightest in the entirety of the night sky, after Sirius of course. All of these thoughts of the stars ended with my growing uneasiness, I was having one of my gut feelings, this small celebration over the events in Sokovia were gonna be short lived. Something bad was going to happen.

The door that connects the balcony to the main room opened behind me and heavy but nimble steps were heard until they came to a stop beside me. From my side view I could see it was the captain, he was leaned up against the railing like I and staring up into the stars no doubt seeing what I see but through a different perspective. He kept quiet for a length of time but it was a silence that didn't feel weighted and looking for conversation. I was grateful that there was another person that didn't feel it necessary to talk if there was silence, silence wasn't something to be feared and it certainly didn't mean that you were less interesting because of it.

The silence was eventually broken and it was I that broke it. In my young naivety I stated the obvious to the great captain, "So... You're him, the hailed and beloved Captain America." I instantly cringed at the first words I spoke to the man who literally stopped the second world war.

"Yes ma'am though that's not exactly how I'd phrase it." He had turned to my direction and from his heighted stature he glanced down at me. He was certainly tall especially standing next to me and I was of average height. The silence passed over us both for a brief few minute but it was the captain who broke it the second time, "And you're the daughter of one of the most brilliant minds of your time, though don't tell him that I said that. That would be another thing that he would never let me live down."

"While I appreciate the compliment I am far too young for someone like you to be calling me ma'am." I gave a short giggle much to the dissolution of my somewhat serious composure. I wasn't usually so guarded but I did want to keep up my best appearance in front of these Avengers, I was legally an adult though some mannerism that I express can make me appear to be younger than I am.

"And I'm too old to let chivalry die even for a cookie like yourself." Chivalry was something that this age is in no doubt lacking, often I have idealised the time in which the captain came from though I'm fully aware that it wasn't perfect. There was segregation and inequality between the sexes but thankfully that time has gone and passed. Still I would have loved to experience a time when the world wasn't so dependent on the technology that we use.

"You're not that old." I exclaimed which earned me a small chuckle from the captain.

"Technically, I'm nearly a century old." It sounded so absurd to hear that but it was 100% true, he really was nearly 100 years old and yet he was still in his early 30s.

"Technically, Captain, you were on ice most of that time." Well it was true and because of that reason he has been able to be brought to my time.

"Please call me Steve, I don't need this whole captain thing 24/7 it's basically become my name. Oh well I hope you look as good as you do now when you reach my age..." I didn't know how to react to his last comment and all I could do was change a million different shades of red. Steve himself got a bit flustered and quickly pulled his admittance together. "Please forgive me, that was a bit forward and not exactly thought through especially since I'm talking to my friend's daughter."

"Well I'll admit that I don't know how to respond to such a compliment... ill just say thank you and we shall drop it for now, assuming that's a fair arrangement. I know you meant it as a compliment so just chill." I laughed to ease his obvious tension, his comment didn't even bother me since I knew he didn't mean it in 'I'm into you' way. Frankly I don't think he'd have it in him to be so foreword considering that he was such a sweet and humble guy from the 40s.

He sighed a huge sigh of relief and ten layers of tension dropped from his composure. "If Tony had heard that there would no doubt be a war between him and I... anyway I'm dropping it and glad that you took it as you did. I can't possibly be making a good impression on you."

"And here I thought that I wasn't making a good impression on you and the rest of the team." I turned from the cityscape to rest my back on the railing so that I could gaze upon the slowly subsiding party within the tower. The first thing to catch my eye was the growing closeness of the assassin and the Hulk, luckily for me body language was something I could read most of the time. I was a good people watcher but probably not the best people person in terms of superficial conversations and interactions.

"Well you shouldn't be too hung upon impressing us, we're just people at the end of the day. Maybe not the most normal group of people but still normal people no less." He beamed down at me which dissolved my last bit of fear and insecurity regarding my newly extended family.

I nodded a small thank you to him and for a time we fell back into a contempt silence. I continued to observe the slowly dying party, Tony mingling with the many distinguished guests and dignitaries while the rest of the Avengers did their own thing. The assassin was still with the Hulk, the archer was off hidden in the a corner talking animatedly over the phone and Thor was entertaining a small crowd with his lightning and magical hammer. The captain on my right was doing the exact same thing as I, observing the people, but his perspective would be one of the truly unique thoughts considering where he was from.

"Hey, I'm going to head back in before things die completely. Thanks for the company Steve, I needed some chill time though I'm sure you guys needed more than I considering you just came back from a mission." I exhaled as I pushed off from the railing and took a step forward.

The captain extended his hand which I took graciously, he shook my hand and smiled before replying. "It was good talking with you Miss Stark, I hope we can do it again in the future. I hope that your fears about the team are gone, we aren't exactly like closet monsters."

"I hope in future conversations you'll call me Liana." Honestly I liked this whole Miss Stark thing but hey it would be nice to hear my own name for once without the association with my ritzy father.

"We'll see about that ma'am."


	3. Chapter 3

I walked back into the now intimate party, all the guests had seemingly disappeared much to my relief, I hated big parties though I guess if I had known most of the people it wouldn't have been so bad. What I wanted to do in this moment was find Tony and it was easy enough since the Avengers were all gathered around Thor's hammer. If anyone knew their mythology/history they'd know that only those worthy of it shall wield it. "Hey, Tony I'm going to the store and I thought you ought to know."

"Yeah ok sweetheart. Buy the essentials, I'll text you if I think anything," Tony was too busy trying to lift the hammer but I was sure that if he could lift it that anyone could lift it... not to be rude to him or anything.

"Pop Tarts!" Thor yelled at the top of his lungs at me, he's too funny.

"My dear son of Odin we have an entire pantry devoted to your love of the popped tart. Every flavour imaginable."

"Oh but my dear daughter of Stark, one can never have enough pop tarts." If there was a way to end wars with pop tarts, I'm certain that the future king of Asgard would find the way.

All I could do is chuckle to myself as I walk away from the table of heroes. I hopped into the elevator and rode it to the garage where the cars were all sitting, polished and shiny. I didn't want to draw attention to myself when I left the tower so I opted for the cheapest car in our collection. I was only going out to the store and then straight back here. If I chose one of the more expensive cars I'd surely be recognised by the masses. Avoiding that was my top priority.

I sped down the road as fast as possible, dodging the many cabs and other bits of transportation, this practice was called driving like a Stark. I hear that it was common practice for the other members of the Stark family but sadly I've only ever know one Stark and that is my father, the grandparents died before I was born and Tony didn't have any sibling. I might have cousins but I've never heard anything about them or from them. One funny thing about my grandmother was that she left a many pieces of jewelry and clothing for the daughter of Tony in her will, I guess it was lucky that I was girl because I have no idea how she would have known about me if she died 7 before I was born. Howard Stark left many invention behind for me to learn the trade of the family, his gifts were a lot less personal but without them I probably would not be as intelligent as I am now. I bet in a few years my brain will outmatch my father's.

I continued to drive through the crowded cityscape, it wasn't my best decision to leave the house in the late hours of Saturday. New York was always busy but when it comes to the weekends the amount of people in one place explodes by 200%. Parking was a nightmare all the time but tonight it was the fricken apocalypse, I had to park 7 blocks away from the supermarket meaning I'd have to trek there and back. If I was any other girl I'd probably be worried walking around New York at night but considering my training plus the fact that I was in a heavily populated area meant that I had no cause to be worried. You'd have to be pretty far out in the boondocks to be in any real danger of spontaneous assault or mugging.

When I was 17 I decided that I would take a gap year in China to study with the Shaolin in monks, there I learned Kung Fu and the ways of temple life. I graduated high school when I was 15 and was subsequently home schooled after that by well renowned scientist, professors and composers My favourite Professor was Tom Lehrer, he was a well renowned mathematician but Tony didn't consider him as much, I had insisted upon his teaching of math. Besides his impressive math, the real reason I chose him was that back in the 60s he performed intelligent humour through the use of his virtuosic piano skills and singing. No matter how much I loved my physical ability, my mental abilities will always be stronger.

I slipped out from the car and was displeased to feel the sudden gathering of rain clouds, much to my displeasure I was now left to run through the streets of New York in a freak rain storm without an umbrella. Just another reason I should have avoided going to the supermarket on a Saturday. The concrete ground glittered and glistens and in many of the puddles that I so agilely avoided I could see my own reflection through the drops of rain. The orange hue of the street lamps created a surreal almost alien world as each puddle and glistening drop was orange. These few back streets I was cutting through were a bit dark in comparison, I didn't get any uneasy feelings from this particular area but that feeling I had back in the tower was starting worry me.

When I honed into my surrounding it was then that I saw my end, my world was illuminated by a set of lights moving at an incredibly high speed. The orange lights that once were the source of light were completely absorbed by the white light that signaled my doom. The world around me was in slow motion but there was no way to remove myself from the blast zone. I resigned myself to my fate but it was then that I felt a cold arm reach around my torso and pull me back in a flash. My brain froze, I just couldn't get my head around the car that sped down the road and nearly hit me. I tried to turn and say something to my saviour but his hand found me again this time pulling me behind him as heavy footfall followed by a raining hell of bullets. My mysterious saviour continued to pull me along behind him, he pushed me back into the cover of a car when I tried to gage the situation of gunfire.

He continued pulling me with him further up the street as he eliminated some of those shooting at us. Unless my father had acquired new enemies these men weren't after me which means they were after this man who pulled me from the road. This just puzzled my mind the more I tried to wrap my brain around the situation, I was over stimulated, scared and completely lost. One minute I'm frozen in the middle of the road accepting my fate and the next there is explosions and bullets. My saviour kept me within reach but stayed silent, all his attention was poured onto the enemy and one by one they were being ended.

He was highly skilled, his combat style range a great many martial arts as well has marksmanship. I was enthralled and intimidated all at the same time, I should be calling myself lucky for not being at the other end of his gun, with all my training this guy would still have the advantage. From our cover we ran for a nearby alley to gain distance from the shooters but it wasn't until we got to the alley that we saw the error of our thinking and the shooters advanced and cornered us. The alley was a dead end, cold red brick surrounded us like the vice of death and there were no more options for us to flee. I was weaponless which meant I was useless in the fight, my silent saviour continued to keep me behind him as he tried to take on the remainder of the attackers.

A searing pain moved across my should and I clutched the area, a bullet had grazed me and it was lucky that it was just a graze. It was in that moment that my hand came into contact with my necklace and it hit me like a thunderstorm, I quickly pressed the secret button on the back of the pendant. This activated my backup suit which was in the car, all we had to do was live long enough to see it to get out of this situation but it was just then that a bullet pierced straight through my saviours right bicep. His arm dropped to his side and he was unable to lift it. His next injury came in the form of small disk that sent electricity coursing through his body, the disk hit him in the left arm and he hit the floor after a few seconds of agonising screams.

I rushed down beside him and tried to remove the electrical disk, it shocked me far too many times and the attackers were now even close to us. I finally got the disk off his arm and in the same moment my suit parts arrived. The armour landed on me enclosing me into the safety of the suit, I targeted the remainder of the threat and like a flip of the switch they were down, stunned by my own electronic field generator. The enemies would no doubt arise again and I needed to get myself and the unconscious saviour to safety. Without this suit there would be no way of moving this man, I held him in my arms and lifted off from the floor hastily making my way back to the tower where I could give medical attention to my saviour.

From a distance I saw flashes in the penthouse of the tower. My helmet helped me to zoom and the damage. The bots were fighting the Avengers... something was wrong and I had felt it since the party. As much as I wanted to help I had to look after my saviour and besides that the Avengers have more experience in combats than I.

"Jarvis open the emergency medic hatch and prep the station." I waited for his response but no affirmation was given back. I checker my comm system and my suite for any specific damage but all the damage was just aesthetic.

"Jarvis I need the medic hatch." I repeated and still no response was made. My only option was to break through the glass, Stark glass to be specific so it would take me much longer to break through it. For one last attempt I yelled through my comm, "Jarvis medic hatch."

"He's gone." Came a dark voice from my suit, "You're hard to find, Liana."

"What do you want?" My flight was haunted suddenly, I couldn't control any of my suit systems. The fear started to settle in the pit of my stomach. My first concern was that I could drop the man in my arms.

"Why is that always the first question asked?... that wasn't rhetorical. I'm clearing house if you must know." And that was the last thing I heard as my suit went completely black as the system shut down. I was losing altitude fast the parachute that I deployed only did so much to slow the descent onto the landing pad for the medic station. With my systems off I was holding most of the his weight by myself, if he fell I would never forgive myself so I held onto him with all my strength.

We crashed into the landing pad with me taking to brunt force of the fall, no way was I gonna let the more so injured party hit the deck first. With all the strength I still possessed I had to pull him the door. The door wasn't responding to my key which meant that the entire system was down, whatever disabled the suit disabled the tower too. Tony would no doubt have everything up and running within the hour. There was no way I could simply break the door so I was forced to use the plasma canister from my suit to cut through the glass, lucky for me the plasma canister wasn't dependent on the suit working.

It took roughly 5 minutes to cut through the glass, you may not think it a long time but having to handle an extremely hot object and cut a big enough hole for me to pull myself and the guy through was tricky and felt like an eternity. I ripped my suit off in fear of the hacker coming back and doing more damage, this made moving the unconscious man much harder but I did it none the less. I pulled him as carefully as possible up onto one of the operation table to assess his injuries, I am aware of all the injuries I have sustained but I could wait.

He had multiple cuts varying in size and depth across the exposed area of his chest and right arm, there appeared to be no visible damage to his left arm though it was long sleeved. There was a bullet entry under his right clavicle but it didn't appear to have an exit which meant that I needed to dig it out. I used the handheld medical scanner to assess the depth of the bullet, it was lodged a few inches in at an angle. My medical training was limited in terms of practice but in theory I knew this stuff well, I just hoped that I could apply my knowledge.

The first step, clean the area surrounding the wound. I used iodine and scrubbed the surrounding area making sure not to get any into the open wound. The second step, sterilize the forceps. The next part would be to have my partner clear any blood that comes out of the wound but since it's just me i have to multitask. The bleeding will become more profuse as soon as I start moving this bullet so I will need to move quick. I started to move the tweezers down into the wound, it was then that he started to stir out of his unconscious state. I knew I should of but him under but at the time I figured he'd still be out. I tried to quicken my pace so as to get the bullet out before he was fully awake but it was then that his eyes snapped up at me, pure rage and agony burning in his eyes. He threw me back and dragged me by the neck to the wall, there was no way I could have fought him or prevented this. His hand around my neck applied just enough pressure to make me afraid and he knew it, I stayed still as death to show no resistance and my surrender. He looked me up and down assessing me, I think, I don't know if he planned to kill me or what but I was to adrenaline pumped to think properly.

"Who are you and where am I?" He looked me up and down once again, I felt completely small in his presence like the comparison of a mouse to a cat. This was the first time I got a proper look at his face, his brown hair long and fallen, tangled across his face. "Who are you and where am I?"

"Liana... my name is Liana... you pulled me from incoming traffic. Do you not remember?" A look of contemplation passed behind his eyes as he was no doubt trying to remember what happened. I was physically shaking.

"Where am I?" There was no response to my question except for his own questioning, I had no idea what was going to happen app I could do was try and give the answers the man looked for.

"Avenger Tower... I brought you here after you collapsed so that I could treat your wounds." My gaze fell to the floor.

"Why?" His grip on my neck lessened slightly, I sucked in as much breath as I could in that second. My questionable hero glared down at me with his eyes piercing directly into the very core of my being. I knew there was no way out of this situation unless I cooperate, perhaps Tony will come down here any minute and straighten out the situation. What had I got myself into?

"I felt it was the least I could do considering what you did for me down in that street. If you hadn't been there..."

"if I hadn't been there we wouldn't be having this conversation, those men were after me and more will surely follow. I am going to let go of you now and you are going to stay exactly where you are while I leave, do I make myself clear?" I nodded my response and he began to back away. He was crystal clear and I would not budge a muscle for as long as his eyes were on me, I did however have a slight quake of fear which continually ran through my system.

He was about half way across the room when I spotted the pain that was running through his right arm, he still couldn't quite raise it due to the bullet still in him. It was then that I did something extremely foolish but more so reckless, I stepped forward from the wall and called to him, "Sir... Wait, please... let me remove the bullet, I was already working on it before you woke. Please, it's the least I could do... and besides you will need my key to use the elevator."

The man halted his movement across the room and looked down at his main wound, he was still bleeding and behind his blank expression I could see his mind reeling with the decision he had to make. He could trust me and let me treat his wound and acquire the key or he could figure out his own way of dealing with the wound and escaping the tower without the use of the elevator. Since we are technically on the science floor, the elevator is only accessible to those with clearance. I am one of the few with clearance not just because it's my tower but because like my father I have hobbies.

"Please just trust me, I have nothing to gain from harming you... not that I'd ever manage to harm you." His eyes snapped up to mine at my mentioning of the word "trust". I couldn't decipher exactly what it was that he was thinking in that moment but it was gone before I could even begin.

"Trust... is just a word, it has long since lost its meaning. Too many people use this word and never live up to it."

"Fine don't trust me, I don't need your trust and you don't need mine for me to remove that bullet. You are physically superior and it would be the death of me to even attempt anything against you. It take me less than 5 minutes." He didn't say anything in response but it was his actions that showed me that we had an understanding. The man moved from his position in the center of the room to sitting upon the operating table directly in front of me, I approached very slowly with each step and held my hands in front of me to show that I still carried nothing. This operation would have been better if he was laying down but there was no way I was telling him what to do again.

"May I begin?" He nodded locking eyes with me, their expression has hardened and giving no illusion to is discomfort with both the bullet in his shoulder and this situation he was in. I began by pulling the tray of tools and medical devices over next to me, I needed to clean another pair of tweezers as well as get another bandage roll since the other one fell to the floor. His wound needed to be cleaned again because I didn't want their being any little chance of infection. I poured some iodine on a medical sponge and lightly touched his skin, he violently flinched away at the contact and I quickly withdrew my hand, "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

"No, you didn't... just continue." I hesitated for a few seconds before continuing, his second contact with the iodine soaked sponge was much less violent probably since he anticipated it. The area was scrubbed thoroughly before I started on the actual procedure.

I carefully placed my upon his bicep to steady him, he wasn't shaking or anything of that sort but I did need to keep him in such a way that he wouldn't move much when tweezers enter the wound. My patient was oddly quiet while I prepared for the tweezers. I had offered a numbing agent but he declined, no doubt weary of the actual solution because for all he knew I could be plotting to knock him out. I would really need to be a stupid person to attempt anything and besides what reason do I have to harm him, I know he was a bit rough when he awoke from his unconscious state but who wouldn't react that way especially after being in such a fight.

He was ready now, the wound was clean and I could begin the procedure. I gave him one last chance to back out, "Are you completely sure you want to do this? I could just clean it and you could go to a proper hospital with proper doctors."

"Just do it." Was all the response I got.

"You know it would be easier for me if you'd take off your jacket and shirt." It was completely true and I can't believe that I had the gall to say it. The funny thing was that I didn't mean it in the way that it sounded, it was completely out of character but hey I'm playing doctor. How was I expected to do my job with all these obstructions?

"No, just work around it." His serious expression told me that I didn't want to push the topic and so I left it. Most in this situation would probably have been wondering more about the patient and the trouble that followed him and for the most part I was but I also didn't want to know since that trouble could start to follow me. I didn't need to make enemies at least ones as dangerous as my father's less than savory associates.

My patient's face twitched at the discomfort, the tweezers where only half way into the wound. If our roles were reversed id be balling my eyes out and probable whimpering, I wasn't really good at dealing with pain. The shit Tony's been through I could only be envious well not exactly envious, the falling from space and being a hostage stuff didn't sound too fun. Well its official I'm going to retire from my life of gunfire and excitement after I fix this guy up, my one close encounter and im already finished. Tony has been keeping me away from the fight for years and I know he just wants to keep me safe but hey I want to be an avenger like him... if he hadn't become an avenger I wouldn't want to be one.

"Pass me the cloth, please." Without question he complied. I used the cloth to clear away some of the blood that came out of the wound as I pulled out the prize. The man under my attention sighed as the pressure from the bullet was released, his rate of respiration steadied to a normal rhythm but the blood started to flow. "Apply pressure over the wound while I get the antiseptic."

He placed his left hand that clutched the cloth over the wound as instructed, I was impressed there seemed to be no blood escaping which meant that he applied a great deal of pressure. I moved to the cabinet and looked through all the different substances we had. There was certainly many substance here that were purely experimental and should be kept somewhere more secure and in a place less likely to be mixed with the medical supplies. I found the antiseptic on the highest shelf and brought it to my patient.

I poured the antiseptic onto a clean cloth and with my free hand removed his hand that applied the pressure. Although I could not see the flesh of his hand due to the glove he wore I could feel that he was ice cold underneath, he quickly pulled his hand out of my grasp and ripped the antiseptic soaked cloth from my hand and placed it on his open wound. All I could do was stand there stunned at the reaction, there was something that he was concealing under his clothing and he didn't want me finding out what it was. I continued with my job and took the roll of bandages out of his other hand and prepared them for application.

The antiseptic cloth was removed and I was finally able to start the process of bandaging the wound, it wasn't an easy task since he refused to remove his shirt but I none the less got the job done. I filled a bag with some clean bandages, antiseptic solution and a few painkillers for his recovery since I very much doubt that he was going to be going to a hospital anytime soon. "Well it looks like we are done here, here is a bag of supplies and my key as promised. The code is 2148. Do you know how to take care of that wound?"

"Once upon a time I was military." He stood from the table and took the bag gratefully. I watched him as he crossed the room to one of the many exits and just before he was out of sight I heard him say, "Thank you."

I heard the elevator open and close and I knew he was out of reach and on his own path. The bag that I gave him didn't have just medical supplies, I snuck in a few extra items including a disposable phone and the address to a safe house as well as all the cash that was in my wallet and the keys to my second favourite car. It might have been risky for me to be helping this guy but I felt it was the right thing to do even though he was a bit rough on me. The door behind me opened and before I saw who it was I said something foolish, "Back so soon?"

"Back? I just got here. You ok princess? I didn't even know you got home. There was a bit of a situation up there we'll brief you when we get back upstairs." It was Tony and boy was I glad to see him, the crazy explosive show I saw before I flew into the tower had me worried for a time and I was also preoccupied by my patient. "What happened to your neck?!"

"I ran into a situation downtown but I sorted it out, I flew back here to patch myself up." I was lying through my teeth to my own father but I didn't need him worrying about me as well as I needed to stall him why my patient rode the elevator to the garage. I quickly zipped up my jacket to cover the markings on my neck as I made my way upstairs with my father.

"Just in case you've forgotten I'm you billionaire super dad and there is virtually nothing I can't do. Also you should know I'm super proud of you." Well there he is my super dad being so super. I'm so lucky to have Tony for a father, most would think him too self-centered to be a good dad but the Tony I know and love is just flamboyant so to speak not self-centered.

"I don't think I could forget having such a big and all powerful father. Well there is one thing I need, a new suit, mine is kind of in pieces on the deck with a hacker problem." We both laughed as we walked to the 'War Room'.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! I thought i'd write a quick message for you readers out there. I'm really enjoying writing this and i hope it is entertaining/interesting enough for you. I'd love to hear your thoughts on the story so far, so feel free to pm me or write a review. Also if you have any crazy ideas for the story feel free to share.

Hope you peeps have a wonderful day! ^_^

* * *

I was honoured with being a part of the war room discussion and then honoured further by being asked to make the next move upon my father's Frankenstein. We were all crammed into the jet on our way to somewhere in Africa. Of all the places I've been around the world Africa was not one of them, I had been meaning to make a trip to see the sights like the pyramids but that trip has never come around. I guess tracking down this crazy robot will have to suffice for the trip because I don't think I'll be traveling much after my rounds with the avengers. Damn I can't even deal with being able to help them even if it was in a small way, I probably won't get into the actual fight but it will still be cool to get a glimpse into the action.

As I sat in my little seat I couldn't help thinking about the mystery guy... he would forever be the mystery guy since I never caught his name...Hell he has my name, car and apartment basically. It probably wasn't the best Idea giving all this stuff to a complete stranger, perhaps the men shooting at him were the good guys and he was the bad guy. All I absolutely knew was that he was ex-military and was good in the fight, how could someone so combat talented just up and leave... well I guess I can think of a few reasons but still, how could he be so wanted? That tall, rugged and dangerous man... well that sounded so stupid, my inner monologue needs to stop taking notes from those old spy movies.

"Hey sweetie I've got something for you." My head whipped in the direction of my father who was opening one of the storage vents. In response I unbuckled my seat and moved to his side, he pulled out a big box and it literally had my name on it plus a bow. I eye him quizzically, what was the meaning of this? God how I missed having Tony around. "Well it was a birthday present for you, completely a prototype but I guess you're gonna need it if things go south."

The package was lighter than I expected and I proceeded to open it but with all the eyes on me I couldn't help but start to rip the box open. The suspense was killing everyone including myself. In the endless layers of the package it appeared, silvery and blue glistened out of the box. It was a new suit... a new suit... it was silver and blue the exact opposite of my father's colour scheme. The material was so light and so shiny I couldn't believe it was real. "Dad when did you make this? I can't even deal with..."

"I had some time a few months back, I'm assuming you like it. Oh and you're probably wondering if it can take the fire fight and the answer is yup. Its 100% awesome and you can thank me later." I couldn't help but leap into his arms and squeeze him with all the strength I possess. There was no way that I could repay him at least not in this lifetime. It was so light and flexible it was hard to believe that it could stand up to anything but I had to trust him he's a genius after all.

"It's completely perfect and in my favourite colours. Not to look a gift horse in the mouth but has the suit actually been tested?" I looked pointedly at him, obviously I'm grateful for anything that my father makes for me especially when it technological.

"Well...I ran some simulation not that that matters but hey I'm ironman I make everything work so I wouldn't worry about it. I'm a genius you know. I've been working on the tech for quite some time now and I can't imagine anything going wrong." Tony and his silly ways, I should never trust his judgment. He wouldn't intentionally give me something faulty especially for a birthday present... an early present at that but still he'd never willingly endanger me.

"Stark you know your kid is on the verge of Einstein. Have you read any of her published work? I must say she'll be rivalling you any day now." That was uncle Banner's voice I heard behind me, my adoptive uncle was legit an awesome dude. Yes I know to be weary of the other guy but still we managed to be close.

"Bano you know that I've read all her research and I didn't expect anything less than what she gives. If you hadn't noticed she also has generations of smart packed into her and if you had known her mother... boy would you be in for a ride. Don't get me started on all her accomplishments, proud father alert!" God sometimes I wish he'd learn to be humble...then again sometimes I'm a little bit too proud of the stuff I do. My father's little outburst had the biggest grin on Banner's face as well as a few of the other team members.

"You know Tony, if you got her to work with Jane and Selvig they would have the power to create something incredible." Oh Thor you comically oversized man what with the little folks of Midgard do without you.

"Well I don't know how true that is but I none the less take that as a great compliment. Perhaps when I start creating big technical things I won't make any AIs that want to destroy the world, I leave that crazy stuff to daddy." That earned me a little huff from tony, it's always a good thing to get a reaction out of tony especially when he acts so snarky all the time and pretends not to care about certain things. Assuming that we stop the teenage robot on the loose, tony will never hear the end of the time he created a big old killer robot.

"Laugh it up guys because we're about to land." I never thought that it would be the good captain himself to end the fun we were all having but I guess he was the one with all the experiences from the second war time.

I moved my box to the corner of the craft and started to suit up, I wasn't taking my clothes off or anything but I didn't want to make people feel weird... I probably shouldn't be worrying about whether these people care or not. I did have to take off my first shirt since it was very baggy and lucky for me I was wearing a tank though a very clingy tank at that. I was just about to pull the shirt up when I accidentally locked eyes with the captain, now we were stuck in a weird almost awkward gaze. I wasn't sure if I should just proceed and not give a flying monkey or what. After a few seconds more of awkward we just shook ourselves and laughed. He got a bit more ballsy when he winked which earned a small omg from me, he then proceeded to cover his eyes like a see no evil monkey. Damn what was he up to?

Apparently this interaction didn't go unnoticed by my father and he moved to stand in front of me to block any view anyone could possibly get. Here comes the protective daddy stuff, "You gonna act like I didn't see that?"

"Daddy, save any speech that you have prepared for this moment because I don't dig older men no matter how sweet and perfect they are." That sounded a lot harsher even with the little compliments, Steve just wasn't for me. The captain was great but just not my type and the same went for Thor and the like, I wasn't against dating older men but at the minute I wasn't interested in anything or anyone. No offence to any of them. "I'm not playing the dating game currently anyway. Especially with your co-workers."

"Ok then...moving on." You would never think it but Tony could pull off the awkward dad face, you wouldn't think it possible to make him cringe considering his own eccentricities.

"You know I'm always gonna be daddy's girl right?" I hugged him tightly never wanting to let go.

"And you'll always be mine even after I walk you down the aisle but I don't need to worry about that for some time." All the sentimental stuff was just a bit too gooey but what could I do. I could feel the moment that the jet made contact with the earth again and I was as ready as I'll ever be. At the click of a button the front of my suit zipped itself up and all I needed to do now was put on the helmet. I went to grab it but I was stopped by my Tony, "Princess... look I need you to stay here with Bano, we can't be sure what will be in there waiting for us but I don't want you coming in."

"Wait...wait what? You give me a new suit and I finally think I'm going to prove myself to you and then you won't let me use the gift in actual combat. Dad I'm ready for this please." This was completely unfair, you don't give a person a cake when you know that they are on a diet because that is completely inhumane.

"Yes I know I'm shitty for doing this but please at least stay here until I say otherwise. We'll call if we need you but I don't want you there when the fire starts... especially when the fire starts." He was completely right and I hated him for it, I can't not listen to him and as he said they could possibly need me later.

"Fine, I will stay until such a time that I think I'm needed. Just don't have too much fun without me because there will be nothing that will stop me next time." I hugged tony one more time before he and the rest of the team disembarked the jet leaving greeny and me behind. Well all that we could do now was wait and even pray, I liked to pray to Thor in hopes that ill one day be able to communicate telepathically. Oh my silly dreams!

Well now all we could do was wait. How could I possible just wait? I am grateful that I am not left alone completely but still it was a bit annoying considering that I could be a benefit to the team. Maybe I'm a little bit delusional in thinking I could be helpful in a firefight, still I wanted to be a part of the changing of the world. God I'm too serious these days.

"Banny Boy, you doing ok?"

"Yeah as good as can be expected. What about you little doll? You seem ready jump right into the flames." Bruce came and sat next to me, I was inspecting the new controls of the suit. The suit probably wouldn't stand up to huge missiles but that's ok since I don't plan on standing too close to them anyway, unlike Tony who liked to carry them through giant portals in the sky.

"I don't know I've been ready for the fight since last night something, I feel ready to prove myself. Yeah yeah I'm sounding pretty reckless." Yup I'm completely crazy and need another vacation, since it took me one night to decide I'm ready to fight tells me I'm not actually ready.

"What happened last night? Tony mentioned a fight and also you're not exactly good at hiding the bruises on your neck." My instant reaction was to cover my neck, I don't know what I was thinking when I covered this thing with makeup. He obviously saw my discomfort, "Look, it's not that bad... I was just saying..."

"it was just a fight..." Just a fight, yep totally just a fight. There wasn't any afterhours doctoring or anything like that and I didn't near die because of Ultron getting into my suit.

"Who was the guy?" Well this is just great...

"How did you know?" I was on my feet and pacing, tony can't know about what happened because I'd be under house arrest for the rest of my life. "Please don't tell Tony."

This sudden investigation into the mystery man was thankfully halted when a crackle came through the radio. It was completely incoherent but I knew something was wrong, I was having one of the dark feelings again... something was very wrong. Ultron was here and things were going south. "Is this a code green?"

The reply that came over the radio was just static... they needed me and I was going to help. I through on my helmet and engaged the system. It seemed that the suit had its own system that was connected to a server, hopefully that would keep the big bad robot out. I opened the back and proceeded out but was pulled back by Bruce, "Let go of me, im going to check things out. It might be just interference with the area..."

"Can't you just stay put, what if there is trouble? What if they have the situation under control and you come blundering through the operation?" He yelled at me and a streak of fear hit me, he could go green and I didn't know if the suit could take the force of the big guy.

"Look I'm going and you can't stop me, I need to know that they are alright... my father is in there, he is the last member of my family and I'm going to do anything in my power to keep him around as long as I live." I turned and hugged him, that was the only thing I could think of doing. Uncle Banner was a god send and a nightmare at the same time. I am so lucky. "I think that the radio in my suit will work so you can keep of communication with me."

"I know I can't stop you, you are just like Tony in that regard and see what he did he created a killer robot... but hey I'm sure you've got this" The first part was meant as a joke but it was completely true, once Tony or I puts our mind on something we do it good or ill. I hug him once more and ran out into the unknown.

The interior of the compound was metal and more metal, the rooms were dark and the sounds of fighting bounced off every surface. I navigated the corridors in hopes of finding one of the team members, I continued to follow the noise and found the captain on the deck below. The way down wasn't too far and all I had to do was climb and hope that no one saw me, it would have been easier to fly but that would have drawn attention to me. There was no hostiles in this sector but I could sense someone lurking in the darkness and Steve was within my reach...but then I felt it, a delicate hand pressed to the side of my head... I saw Steve run at me but the world went dark before I could see what happened next.

For a time my subconscious floated in the blackness, the fight was gone, the avengers were gone... everything was gone. I was at peace and there was nothing holding me back, completely free of all chains of my life. Out of the blackness rose a figure, the figure of a man but he was shrouded with the darkness. I wanted the light, I wanted the darkness to be illuminated to see the dark figure but no matter how much I willed it nothing happened and I stood a vast distance from the man. Trying to walk through the dark water was like trying to fight the waves that wanted to drag you to the depths of the sea.

I continued to run towards the figure but then in a flash there was light blinding light. My world was white as the shapeless surroundings gathered form, I was in the Medic lab at the tower again. I was floating above the area observing myself as I helped the my patient. He sat there with little expression except the odd twinge of pain, I watched his eyes as they followed my hands as they worked their magic to fix him. His eyes never left my hands. This was the first time I had the opportunity to look at him, before I was so wrapped up in the situation and only focused on the work I was doing. Now I could look at him without compromising the procedure and all I saw was a man sitting on a table with no past and no future... just a man.

I watched as he shook his head lightly, his hair swaying with the movement as he stood from the table. "Once upon a time I was military." The words echoed around my head and the white abyss that was slowly losing form. I swam through the air towards him in an effort to get a clear look at him before he left but I wasn't fast enough. I reached out to touch him but as I was about to make contact he vanished and I started to fall as the world turned back to the darkness it once was.

I fell and continued to fall as the formless world whipped past me. When I finally was regaining my focus I could see a winding road taking form, trees forming a barrier on either side and the ground approaching me faster than anything else in this world. My body slammed into the concrete but as in most dreams the feeling was numb, I was still alive and there wasn't a broken bone in my body. The wet road felt real in almost every way, it was cold and shone in orange street lamp like last night when I went to the store. My attention was drawn to the sound of a car that was now speeding down this winding road, there were flashes and I heard the screech of rubber and brakes and the sound of gravel being turned up... a car crash. This crash scene rewound its self and played again in front of my eyes, I couldn't see the driver or if there were passengers and this knowing feeling tugged at my guts but I didn't know the meaning of it all.

The scene before me changed, all I could see was hair whipping through the wind and the sound of a motor. I couldn't move to get a better view which meant I was stuck with the chilling sound of the motor and image of long hair. Something silver kept shining into my eyes like small segments of mirror and with the silver I caught a glimpse of a red star. None of these things were making sense to me and I couldn't think of what they could possible mean. All I could do was close my eyes and hold on tight hoping this would be over soon.

"Once upon a time I was military." I opened my eyes expecting myself to be back in the med lab but no... I sat opposite the shadow figure and as he sat forward his face was illuminated and he repeated the phrase but with greater force and almost anger, "Once upon a time I was military!"

He slammed his fists upon the table which separated us, where is lift hand had landed there was a heavy dent and I knew that only a tremendous force could do that much damage. Then with a cause unknown he screamed clutching his head, it was like watching a trapped animal suffer without helping it. I didn't know what to do but I tried to reach and comfort him. He vanished again and the room reappeared with everything back in its place. This time he was injured and when he sat forward his hair hid some of the injuries that marred his skin. His eyes were full of tears on the verge of spilling and in a whisper he said, "Help me."

"How?" The sight of the man and his distress was killing me. I didn't know how to react or what to do. Part of me knew that he was just a part of my subconscious but at the same time I was so pulled into the reality before me. This time I reached to touch him and he stayed, my right hand connected with his left and I could feel how cold it was just like before.

"107." That was the answer I received and slowly his expression dropped back to the blank stare, his and slipping from my grasp no matter how hard I tried to hold on and understand. "107."

107 it was the last thing that left his mouth before the world faded along with him.

A series of images flooded my sight and I could only make out a few things. I stood between a great divide of colour, one side was red and the other blue, I was grey in the middle and both sides wanted me. The red side took the form of an arc reactor that looked just as the one my father had in his chest. The blue side exploded into millions of star but the one that caught my eye was one lone red star that floated on its own apart from the others.

The stillness of the scene before me was violently interrupted as I was pulled from the earth and watched in horror and the world below was engulfed in flames... the earth destroyed... all because of my father and his robotic invention. The panic rose within me at the thought of this really happening as a result of my father's stupid ideas. How could I stop something like this happening? I watched and cried as the destruction unfolded...that was when I heard a voice calming me, "Liana you are going to be ok... you just need to wake up."

I pulled myself to the source of the voice, through layers and layers of my mind and it was Steve, my whole world was Steve... He was carrying me and reassuring that everything was ok, that the situation was under control. "We are leaving Africa now... probably going to try and find a safe house or something, we need to lay low while we gather more intel on Ultron and plan are next move."

My vision was blurring in an out of focus but I kept myself focus on the man holding me. "107...107." That's all I could think or say and I didn't want to forget. Steve's head instantly turned at the mention of these numbers, I wanted to question him but I was finding it hard to keep myself awake. My eyelids where heavy and I couldn't fight it, I could see that he was asking me things but I couldn't hear him and eventually I couldn't see him and I was now unconscious.

The next time I opened my eyes I was in a bed, the room was sparsely decorated but comfortable. I was worried since there was no one around but I knew that I was safe for now. That dark feeling I had was completely gone but I wanted to see that everyone was alright. I heard someone outside the door and they stood there for a minute before they entered. I was so glad to see it was Tony... at least I knew he was alright. At the sight of him I sat up but instantly regretted it, my head was pounding and there was no stopping it. Tony rushed to my side took my hand and proceeded to kiss the back of it over and over. "Dad..."

"Shh don't speak, just listen.." He stroked my hair and proceeded to talk. "First off, we are not in Africa... that witchy girl all got in our heads and Ultron escaped... Banner went green and did some not so good damage to a nearby town and then we had to get out of dodge."

"Is everyone ok? Where even are we?" This place is certainly not a B&B.

"Everyone is fine though a bit shaken and as for our location that's a surprise. If you're feeling up to it, breakfast is ready and everyone is waiting to see if you're alive. There's been an entire household of worry since you've been out." He kissed my hand one last time and helped me out of bed. Tony left me to get dressed and returned to make sure I would survive the stairs down to the first floor.

All those at the table stopped and looked up at me and a collective sigh of relief passed over them. I felt a small tug on my hand and I looked down to find a little girl, her beautiful eyes glistening up at me, "Hi I'm Lila, what's your name?"

"Hello Lila, that's a beautiful name you have. My name is Liana, don't our names sound alike?" The little girl laughed and continued to pull my hand. I let go of my father and allowed the girl to lead me to the table. The group still stared at me most with that look of 'My heart has melted because of the cuteness' which was so hilarious.

"Daddy please get a plate for her." The little girl spoke to someone behind me and when I turned I was greeted by Clint with the goofiest face. Apparently my reaction to seeing Clint was so funny that the group was in stiches.

He handed me a plate and pointed to the food on the table. "Morning sunshine, hope you are hungry. Lauren slaved in the kitchen all morning in hopes of pleasing us all."

"Well good morning Daddy Clint, I should have known all along... oh well" there was a rupture of laughter around the room.

"Yeah we're the secret family." I turned to see a dark haired woman with the kindest smile in the world, she extended her hand towards me and I took it. "I'm the wife Lauren and it looks like you are already best friends with Lila. The other one is Cooper but he's run off so good luck finding him."

"It is so lovely to meet you and your family... oh and thanks for the feast, it looks amazing." Little Lila took my and again and sat me down beside her. Lauren handed me a big mug of coffee and damn was I grateful, my head felt like I took an ass kicking to the head. Sitting on my right was Steve but he was oddly quite there was a weird air between him and my father, obviously something had happened between the two of them while I was out.

Breakfast was like a dream, every aspect of it was heaven. Clint had a good taste in women, because Lauren was amazing. The clock on the wall said 10:15, we must have got a late start to the day since we are only eating breakfast now. Several cups of coffee later and some helping with the dishes our breakfast was concluded. Lila had dragged me to one of her art tables and we were now drawing some images. She chose to draw a picture of me flying in my lovely grey and blue suit, I chose to draw Lila and her family. I was good enough at art but it was never something I pursued passionately but did more so as a hobby. I had this feeling that someone was watching us, I didn't pay it any attention and we continued to draw. From the corner of my eye I could see that it was Steve and he just continued to stand there until I decided to speak.

"You know it is generally considered rude to stare... and here I thought that you were a gentleman." There's nothing wrong with a bit of fun.

"Well you'll have to forgive me, I was just hoping we could talk." He sounded super serious and I'm sure that that was never good so what was I gonna do, say no?

"Well grab a sheet of paper and come do some art with us." I had to inwardly giggle to myself at the thought of getting the famous Captain America to do art while sitting on the floor all crisscross apple sauce.

"Well art isn't exactly my thing, can I just convince you to take a few minutes break?"

"Nope, I don't exactly feel like talking so if you wanna talk we'll do it over some quality art time." And he sighed but complied in the end, there was no way that I could stifle the giggle that was building with the situation. I threw some colouring pencils his direction and passed the pile of paper. "Well I admit that I didn't think you'd actually comply but hey I'm totally glad you did."

"Yeah well don't laugh at me, I've never been very good at it." He simply sighed and started on drawing something.

Sometime of silence passed and I wondered if he had forgotten the reason that he was here in the first place and I didn't want to interrupt his art by asking but I had to anyway. "Steve you came to me for a reason..."

"Yeah sorry I just didn't know how to approach the topic for some reason... Do you remember anything from the vision? You said somethings but I wanted to see what you specifically remembered." He was looking directly at me and I was sort of at a lost for the specific words.

"I remember a few things but mainly images and stuff like that..."

"What does 107 mean?" He really went straight for the money didn't he. "Did your vision show you anything that could maybe help us?"

"I don't know... I saw a car crash and relived a few recent memories... I honestly don't know what to say." My drawing was finished and so I handed it to Lila who praised it with all her little heart. She passed her finished drawing to me and did the same in kind for her. It was a very cute image and I would treasure it always.

"What sort of memories?" Steve maybe what I saw was private, did you ever think of that? I didn't want to talk about the guy I helped, that was a secret that hopefully will stay between Banner and I.

"Just stuff to do with this guy I met the other day..."

"A guy?" Oh was that jealously I detected, it certainly sounded that way. "Does this guy have a name?"

"My dear captain, do I detect a hint of jealousy? If it makes you feel any better I didn't catch his name and he didn't talk much." I was partially annoyed when I thought of my mystery guy and all the things I didn't know about him and the weird stuff about him in my dream.

"Yeah I'm going to outright apologies, my line of questioning was getting a bit to personal and my original intention was to just get some sense of the visions each of us had." I couldn't hate, he was just questioning stuff and from the looks of it he was drawing a nice little self-portrait.

"Well I will accept your apology if you give me your drawing when it's finished." I know it was silly but I love making people do art especially when it ends in me getting a piece of their art that they made. Something handmade was the ultimate gift...

"We have a deal." He signed the bottom of is picture and passed it on to me. Through the window I could see my dad signalling me and I knew I needed to go.

"Mr. Captain will you make me one?" Lila's sweet little voice pulled us both in and there is nothing anyone wouldn't do for this girl. I can already tell that her super power was cuteness and the world would fall to it.

"Well you've got your hands full now and my father needs me, we'll catch up later." I slapped his shoulder on the way out and made my way to Tony who was out in the field.

I stepped out of the house and into the fresh air which was unpolluted by all the cabs and planes, I use to dream of escaping the city and settling down out in the country. I don't exactly know what I would do for a profession out here but it still sounded nice compare to the hustle of the city, perhaps I could convince Tony to buy a country house that we can escape to during the winter for a nice intimate family Christmas with a big feast and all the closest friends around the table. I could see it now, all the avengers sitting around the hearth, Tony and Steve having petty arguments over stupid stuff, Nat and Bruce accidentally walking under the mistletoe which I had place just for them. I'd invite the Bartons over and even Thor and Jane would squeeze in... Hey even Fury needs some fun, I would insist upon him being Santa since his name is nick... Oh what dreams I conjured up.

"Hey sweetie the plan has changed, there has been no contact with Cho since Ultron went live and she could be in danger. We are flying out tonight and by 'we' I mean the Team, I can't have you on this one..." What? This is completely unfair...

"Dad..." I started to protest but was quickly silenced.

"Honey this has nothing to do with you not being ready, I know you could handle yourself but Ultron knows that you are my weakness. After what happened at the ship yard I want you out of here. This isn't like anything I have faced before and I don't want to lose the last thing I truly have in this world... So please pack your things, I have tweaked your suit for better flying while you were out. Go to the New York safe house and gather some things but don't stay there for long cause Ultron can see everything. Do you have the key to that house?" I knew when to listen to him and I knew that this was one of those times that I must follow his every instruction. If only I could say that I gave the key to a completely stranger without him blowing up.

"I don't have the key, I think it fell out on the street when I got jumped... you wouldn't happen to have another?" Here I am again lying to my father, this had better be the end of it cause I didn't like being deceptive.

"Well you're in luck I do have the only other copy of the key and if you lose this one... dear help you." He rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket and produced the nice shiny key.

"I will stay at most one night and then move on to one of the European safe houses, I believe that I still have a few of the keys in my backpack. We will have to keep radio silence though so we do not give away any locations, I suggest that once you have completed your mission then you start calling. If for some reason we can't be in contact after the mission we will send out our unique signals." We have our plan and it was good, I just hope that nothing goes wrong and in just saying that I know that that is completely not possible. Something goes wrong no matter how good things are.

"Oh before I forget, your suit has the same kind of stealth system that the jet has so once its engaged there is absolutely no tracking you. Well go suit up and grab you things then we will have our proper goodbyes." Sometime I truly believe that my father is a genius, he literally thinks of everything. The stealth system will no doubt be something useful especially with me on the run now.

I did as he said, I ran up the stairs and pulled on my suit, engaged the stealth systems and grabbed my light bag of emergency clothing. I raced back to my father who was now fixing the Barton family truck, he turned and gave one look at me before grinning stupidly. I knew this face, it meant that he was extremely pleased and possibly even proud. "I'm ready daddy."

"And so you are. Ok run over your plan for the next few days."

"Ok, firstly I stay clear of the Avenger tower and go straight to the safe house. From the straight house I gather some essentials like the cash out of the safe and maybe some more useful clothing. I will stay one night at most before moving on to one of the safe houses in Europe. I have a few different safe houses to use over there and I will probably move between them. Then I just have to wait until you signal its safe for things to go back to normal. Sound good?" He was grinning like a fool still, "The one thing I am not sure of is how I should travel to Europe. I could use a fake passport and go commercial but I feel like that leaves me vulnerable. I could take one of the private jets also."

"I think your plan sounds solid and if it were me I'd take one of the private jets since there is less security with them. I think you are ready to go..." I hugged him tightly not wanting to let go, this was the first time since he was kidnapped that I truly felt scared. "I love you but it's high time you left. Make your rounds saying goodbye and hurry about it... You'll do just fine."


End file.
